


The Evolution of The Turk's Uniform

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, gqmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Ignis couldn't believe his eyes. Elite, hyper competent NPCs in suits like THESE?!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	The Evolution of The Turk's Uniform




End file.
